


together till the world decides to split us apart

by Butter_Scotch36



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: And angst, Deaf, F/M, From friends to lovers, ayahina, future smut, high school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_Scotch36/pseuds/Butter_Scotch36
Summary: After seven years of not seeing each other and brutal past, Ayato and Hinami meet up again during highschool. Somethings just don't change, and some people just can't be helped. “it’s late, and all he can think about is loving her.”





	

for someone ayato hadn’t been in the best terms with, she had looked the happiest to see him after a long time. on the other hand, he had stared at her, with tense eyes and low shoulders. there was a sense of guilt, and the familiar nerve-wrecking stomach churns and blood furiously pumping loudly in his ears. behind him, he could hear various teenagers questioning _who she was_ and how did someone _like him_ know someone _like her_. at that point, he hadn’t cared.

“hinami,” he said, even though he knew she couldn’t hear him. her name had rolled out of his tongue a bit too softly for his own liking.

she smiled and nodded her head, her bangs covering her eyes. “ayato.” and for some reason, he shuddered at the sound of her voice. it had been a long time since he heard it; the first time they had met was when she arrived at the coffee shop where his sister worked at. she had barely moved into town with her older brother, and he had just begun working there. it had been raining that day, and he could still remember how her eyes glowed under the dim lighting of the coffee shop. if he remembered correctly, he had confused for a porcelain doll, with her brown luscious hair and honey colored eyes, wearing a long-sleeve yellow dress and white pants

_“play!” she had yelled, running up to him, her small hands curling around his own. “friends!”_

ayato, for no reason, enjoyed to tease and make fun of her because she was deaf. and while she had wanted to be his friend, he had pushed her away. there had been a time when he made her cry at school, and for the first time in a long time, ayato had felt guilty. but he never properly told her that. that very same day, her brother had quit the job at the cafe and they moved away to a different part of tokyo the next day.

and it was something that haunted him. but at some point, ayato had forgotten and now she was back.

“why are you here?” he asked.

she had opened her mouth but closed it quickly when a few of his friends came behind him. her eyes shifted around nervously and her lips had been pressed into a thin line. “i… “ and a pause. “n-need .. go.” i need to go, was what she wanted to say. and she had flashed him one last smile, and quickly walked past him, their shoulders slightly brushing.

he would’ve grabbed it and forced her to stay. maybe he would’ve bullied her a bit, pinned her against a tree and start telling her off even if she couldn’t hear shit. but she was a smart girl; she would understand exactly what he was doing to her. and then she would start crying, but this time he wouldn’t feel guilty about it. next time that he saw her, he would do it. afterall, ayato hadn’t changed; he was still the same or maybe worse. the fame and the inheritance that his wealthy parents left behind for him had his ego blasting higher and higher. boys wanted to be him and girls wanted to be with him.

but there was a certain emptiness he felt. and even though he had his group of friends around him, talking and blabbering about some party that they had been invited to, his mind had drifted off to her.

“yo, ayato!” eto said, smirking, snapping his train of thoughts into halves. and he, emotionlessly, turned to look at her with cold blue eyes. “thoughts on someone?”

“tch.” he scoffed. “you fucking wish.”

* * *

 

ayato always arrived home wasted from drinking, smoking, and sex. it was something he had grown to enjoy now that he was in highschool, even though his sister had loathed to the point where she kicked him out. it wasn’t like she was the best either; he had heard plenty of stories about her. she couldn’t pretend that she was a saint as well.

“i’m hoooome!” ayato slurred, smirking as he staggered up the wooden stairs, almost slipping more than once. no reply, but his own echo. no one was home, as usual. “i said that i’m f’uckin-g hoome!”

and when he reached upstairs, he staggered towards touka’s room and violently burst through the door. instead of being on her phone, he had found her studying, her books sprawled opened and papers scattered around the room.

“i’m preparing for a good future.” touka said, not looking back at him. the words had slowly processed into his brain and he simply stared, with his head tilted and shaky legs. “unlike you.” the two words had been like a splash of cold water.

“that’s good for fucking you.”

“it is.” she said, and then: “better than earning it by selling drugs and alcohol.”

he would’ve slapped her, but he knew better, even though he was drunk. she would probably run him out again, this time permanently. or he would get his ass handed to him in the most painful way. so instead he had turned away and left the room, holding onto walls that way he wouldn’t eat the fucking ground.

good fucking job, ayato thought, as he opened the room with shaky hands and entered his room. he didn’t bother closing the door behind him, and instead went to slump on top of his bed. he pulled the blankets over his body, his head feeling heavy and his eyesight becoming blurry. he had drunk a lot, and he had smoked weed more than a few times today, and he had fucked at least three girls. but somehow, he hadn’t felt complete; he actually felt emptier than usual.

his father came to mind; because he must be tossing and turning in his grave. he could probably sense that his shit of a son was becoming a useless piece of trash, who would probably end up selling drugs and alcohol as a job. or maybe join a gang, and end up in prison.

then his mother came next; because she must be pouring in her grave. if she would see him right now, she would disown him because of what a disappointment he had become.

then his sister; because their relationship had never been this shitty. actually, it never had been until he began hanging out with his friends.

the last thing his thoughts drifted to was hinami. and there was a big portion of his heart that hoped that he wouldn’t see her next time at school, but there was also a small portion that secretly hoped for the opposite.

and at the end, he had just wanted to sleep and have good dreams.

(and he had dreamt of his parents being alive, and both him and his sister working hard in school.)


End file.
